Julio Iglesias
Julio José Iglesias de la Cueva (born 23 September 1943), better known as Julio Iglesias (Spanish pronunciation: iˈɣlesjas, is a Spanish singer and songwriter who has sold over 100 million records worldwide in 14 languages, has released over 80 albums, and has more than 400 gold and platinum records certified, making him one of the best selling artists of all time and the best selling Latin artist in history.2345 Contents 1 Early life 2 Entertainment career 3 Personal life 4 Discography 5 References 6 External links Early life Born Julio Jose Iglesias de la Cueva on 23 September 1943 in Madrid. He is the son of Julio Iglesias, Sr., a medical doctor from Ourense who became one of the youngest gynecologists in the country, and María del Rosario de la Cueva y Perignat (1919-2002). Iglesias's paternal ancestry comes from Galicia,6 his paternal grandparents were named Manuela Puga Noguerol and Ulpiano Iglesias Sarria. His maternal grandparents were José de la Cueva y Orejuela (1887-1955),7 and Dolores de Perignat y Ruiz de Benavides,8 who was a native of Puerto Rico.9 The name "Iglesias" translates as "churches;" likewise, Iglesias is of Jewish ancestry from his maternal side, having mentioned that his mother's family name, "de la Cueva y Perignat," meaning literally "of the cave," referring to Jewish people in hiding, is a very common Jewish name.1011 He alternated playing professional football with studying law at the CEU San Pablo University in Madrid. In the earliest years of his young adulthood, he was a goalkeeper for Real Madrid Castilla. His professional football career was ruined when he was involved in a serious automobile accident, due to which he was unable to walk for two years.12 Afterwards, he said of those years, "I had more courage and attitude than talent." These were sorely tested when he was involved in that car crash—it smashed his lower spine; his legs were permanently weakened as a direct result, and they still required therapy several years later. During his hospitalization after the accident, a nurse gave him a guitar so that he could have something to do with his hands. In learning to play, he discovered his musical talent.1314 After his rehabilitation, Iglesias studied for three months at Bell Educational Trust's Language School in Cambridge, UK. After that, he went back to obtain his law degree at Complutense University of Madrid.15 Entertainment career In 1968 he won the Benidorm International Song Festival, a songwriter's event in Spain, with the song "La vida sigue igual" (meaning "Life Goes On The Same") which was used in the film La vida sigue igual, about his own life. After this event he signed a deal with Discos Columbia, the Spanish branch of the Columbia Records company, and released his first studio album, titled Yo Canto, or I Sing. The album spent 15 weeks in the Spanish charts, and peaked at #3.14 He represented Spain in the 1970 Eurovision Song Contest, finishing in fourth place16 behind Ireland's winning entry, performed by Dana.17 His entry was the song "Gwendolyne." Shortly after, he had a number one hit in many European countries with "Un Canto A Galicia," sung in Galician, in honour of his father, who hailed from Galicia. That single sold 1 million copies in Germany. In 1975 he found success in the Italian market by recording a song exclusively in Italian, called "Se mi lasci non vale," or "If You Leave Me, It Can't Be." Notable albums from this decade are A Flor de Piel (1974, with the European hit "Manuela"), "El Amor" (1975), and "Soy" (1973). He also sang in French; one of his popular songs in this language became "Je n'ai pas changé." In 1979 he moved to Miami, Florida, in the United States, signed a deal with CBS International, and started singing in different languages such as English, French, Portuguese, German and other languages to his music. Two years later, in 1981, he released the album De Niña a Mujer, which he dedicated to his daughter. (She shared the cover photo with him.) From it came the first English-language hit of his career, a Spanish cover of "Begin the Beguine" which became number 1 in the United Kingdom; he also released a collection, Julio (1983). In 1984, he released 1100 Bel Air Place, the hit album which established him as a star in the English-speaking entertainment industry. It sold over three million albums in the United States alone.13 The first single, "To All the Girls I've Loved Before," a duet with Willie Nelson, hit #1 on the Country charts and went Top Five in the Billboard Hot 100.18 It also featured "All of You," in vocal duet with Diana Ross, a Top Twenty Pop hit, that climbed to #2 on the Adult Contemporary Chart with the help of a popular video.19 Iglesias made a cameo appearance as himself on The Golden Girls as Sophia Petrillo's date on St. Valentine's Day 1989. In 1984, he had recorded and released the previously mentioned duets with Diana Ross and Willie Nelson. Iglesias won a Grammy Award for Best Latin Pop Album in the 1988 Grammy Awards for the album Un Hombre Solo (A Man Alone). He recorded a duet with Stevie Wonder on "My Love," in his Non Stop album, a crossover success in 1988. In the 1990s Iglesias returned to his original Spanish melody in Tango (1996), nominated for Best Latin Pop Album at the 1998 Grammy Awards, losing to the Romances album by Mexican singer, Luis Miguel.20 In 2003, Julio released his album Divorcio (Divorce). In its first day of sales, Divorcio sold a record 350,000 albums in Spain, and reached the number 1 spot on the charts in Spain, Portugal, France, Italy, and Russia. In 2003 and 2004, aided by the success of his Divorcio album, Iglesias went on a ten-month world tour which took him from Europe to Asia and then on to North America, South America and Africa. More than half the shows on that tour sold out within days of going on sale. In December 2004, his Dutch girlfriend Miranda Rijnsburger and Iglesias himself recorded a duet of the Christmas song "Silent Night". The song, which was not officially released, also included a voice message from Iglesias, Rijnsburger, and their 4 young children of that time. The song was released on-line through the singer's official website and a CD was included on their Christmas card as a holiday gift from the Iglesias family to their friends and fans around the world. In 2008, Iglesias recorded another song as a gift to his fans. The family recorded "The Little Drummer Boy" in Spanish and English and included it in the family's Christmas card. Iglesias also made investments in the Dominican Republic's eastern town of Punta Cana, a major tourist destination, where he took to spending most of the year. Indeed, Iglesias became a Dominican citizen in 2005.21 In September 2006, Iglesias released a new English-language album, which he titled Romantic Classics. "I've chosen songs from the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s that I believe will come to be regarded as the new standards," Iglesias stated in the album's sleeve notes. The album featured his interpretations of Foreigner's "I Want to Know What Love Is," the Wham! selection "Careless Whisper," and Richard Marx's "Right Here Waiting." Romantic Classics was Iglesias's highest debut on the Billboard charts, entering at number 31 in the United States, 21 in Canada, 10 in Australia, and top spots across Europe and Asia. He returned to the studio to record songs in Filipino and Indonesian for his Asian releases of Romantic Classics which helped propel record sales in the Asian entertainment industry. Iglesias promoted Romantic Classics in 2006; it was seen all over the world on television shows. In the United States, for example, he appeared on Dancing With The Stars, where he sang his version of "I Want To Know What Love Is," Good Morning America, The View, Fox and Friends, and Martha Stewart. In 2008, Iglesias made a music video with Gulnara Karimova, the daughter of Uzbek dictator Islam Karimov.22 In March 2011, the artist launched a new studio album called Numero 1. Iglesias's performance of the song "La Mer" ("The Sea") is featured in the soundtrack of the 2011 film Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy. The performance comes from a live album, which had gone out of print by the last days of December 2015, that he recorded live at the Olympia theater in Paris in 1976. At the beginning and the end of the recording, Iglesias introduces the song, and his backing musicians, in fluent French. In October 2012, Iglesias performed a concert in Equatorial Guinea, where tickets were reportedly $1,000 each.22 On 1 April 2013, in Beijing, he received two historic awards: First & Most Popular International Artist of All Time in China, an award given by Sony Music China and which was presented to Julio by the world-renowned Chinese artist Lang Lang, and the Guinness World Records for the Best-selling Male Latin Artist.23 As Iglesias is a composer and lyricist, some of his songswhich? being of his own authorship and composition, on 23 April 2013, he was inducted into the Latin Songwriters Hall of Fame, alongside Armando Manzanero and José Feliciano.2425 In 2015, as was announced, Iglesias was slated to perform a concert (complete show) for the first time with his son Julio Iglesias, Jr. in a tour in Romania, on 22 May at Sala Polivalentă in Cluj-Napoca and 2 July at Sala Palatului in the capital city, Bucharest.26 Personal life On 29 January 1971 Iglesias married Maria Isabel Preysler-Arrastía (born 18 February 1951 in Manila), better known as Isabel Preysler, a Filipina journalist and television host. Preysler, a Filipino of Spanish ancestry, was also a member of the wealthy and aristocratic Perez de Tagle family, a Filipino cadet branch of the Spanish dynasty of nobility that had held the Marquisate of Altamira since the 1600s. Together, the couple had three children: Chabeli Iglesias (born 3 September 1971), a Spanish socialite; Julio Iglesias, Jr. (born 25 February 1973), a Spanish singer; and Enrique Iglesias (born 8 May 1975), an internationally well-known Spanish singer-songwriter, actor, and record producer. In the 1970s, Iglesias and his family were extensively depicted on the front pages of international newspapers and magazines. Less fortunately, the marriage of Iglesias and Preysler ended in divorce in 1979. Whenever Iglesias was not on tour, he was known to spend the rest of his time at his Miami residence. He bought the home in 1978 for $650,000. The south Florida mansion on the exclusive, private, Indian Creek Island property was placed on the market in 2006 for a quoted $28 million, making it one of "Ten Most Expensive Homes in the South" in 2006 according to Forbes magazine.27 After his divorce, Iglesias lived together with the 22-years-younger Dutch model Miranda Rijnsburger (b. 1965), whom he married on 26 August 2010 in a small church in Marbella, Spain. They had five children: Miguel Alejandro Iglesias (born 7 September 1997), Rodrigo Iglesias (born 3 April 1999), twins Cristina and Victoria Iglesias (both born 1 May 2001), and Guillermo Iglesias (born 5 May 2007). They took up residence in the Dominican Republic, where Iglesias had acquired ownership of several hotel complexes. Among his other possessions there was the Punta Cana International Airport, of which he had acquired joint ownership with other investors. (Fashion designer Oscar de la Renta was also an investor.)1228 On 19 December 2005, Iglesias's father, Julio Iglesias Sr., died of a heart attack at the age of 90. A week before his death, it became known that the 42-year-old wife of Julio Iglesias Sr., Ronna Keith, was pregnant with their second child. Their first child, Jaime, was born on 18 May 2004. The second child, a daughter, Ruth, was born on 26 July 2006. In 2008, after his house in Indian Creek did not sell at his asking price, he ordered it razed and said he planned to build another on that lot.29 In 2012 he purchased the property next door for $15 million and announced that he planned to build a new home on the combined properties.3031 Discography Main article: Julio Iglesias discography 1969 Yo Canto Albums certificated Platinum or Diamond 1975: A México 1975: El Amor 1977: A mis 33 años 1978: Aimer La Vie 1978: Emociones 1979: À vous les femmes 1980: Sentimental 1981: De niña a mujer 1981: Fidèle 1981: 14 Suosituinta Sävelmää 1982: Et l'amour crea la femme 1982: Momentos 1983: En Concierto 1983: Julio 1984: 1100 Bel Air Place 1985: Libra 1990: Starry Night 1994: Crazy 1995: La Carretera 1996: Tango 1998: Mi Vida: Grandes Éxitos 2000: Noche De Cuatro Lunas 2003: Ncedo 2005: L'Homme que je suis 2006: Romantic Classics 2007: Quelque chose de France 2011: 1 2015: México References 1.Jump up ^ "Julio Iglesias Marries Girlfriend of 20 Years". popeater.com. 26 August 2010. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 2.Jump up ^ Staff, CTVNews.ca (24 August 2012). "Julio Iglesias was a 'bad singer' at start of his career". Canada AM. Retrieved 17 May 2014. 3.Jump up ^ "Julio Iglesias returns to Egypt on the 26th of May, 2010". lavozuniversal.ar. 7 May 2010. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 4.Jump up ^ julioiglesiaslive.com 5.Jump up ^ Kelly, Louise (16 May 2014). "Julio Iglesias 'mucked it up completely' in Dublin's O2". Irish Independent. Retrieved 17 May 2014. 6.Jump up ^ Murashko, Alex (9 August 2000). "Hands Across the Water, to Spain's Galicia". latimes.com. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 7.Jump up ^ Moral Roncal, Antonio M. (2003). Cuba ante la Guerra Civil Española: la acción diplomática de Ramón Estalella. Editorial Biblioteca Nueva, S.L. ISBN 8497421671. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 8.Jump up ^ "Julio cumple 67 años en plena gira mundial". elcorreogallegos.es. 10 February 2010. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 9.Jump up ^ Milán, Linda (8 September 2012). "Julio Iglesias". zocalo.com.mx. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 10.Jump up ^ "FRONT". The Miami Herald. 12 July 1995. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 11.Jump up ^ Brinn, David (12 November 2013). "Julio Iglesias still speaks the language of love". jpost.com. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 12.^ Jump up to: a b "El personaje de hoy". oem.com.mx. 23 September 2009. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 13.^ Jump up to: a b Dougherty, Steve; Gold, Todd (29 August 1988). "Julio Iglesias' Good Life Demands Wine, Women, Song—and More Women". people.com. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 14.^ Jump up to: a b Figueroa, Acton (2004). Julio Iglesias and Enrique Iglesias. Rosen Publishing. ISBN 1404202609. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 15.Jump up ^ Julio Iglesias' Good Life Demands Wine, Women, Song—and More Women - website People.com 16.Jump up ^ Siim, Jarmo (11 October 2008). "Iglesias praises Eurovision as a learning moment". eurovision.tv. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 17.Jump up ^ "Singer in Alabama eyes bid for the Irish presidency". The Tuscaloosa News. Associated Press. 8 August 1997. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 18.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary (20 May 2011). "Ask Billboard: Readers' Favorite Charted Odd Couples". billboard.com. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 19.Jump up ^ "DIANA ROSS". michiganrockandrolllegends.com. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 20.Jump up ^ ""Latin Pop Performance" on Rockonthenet.com". Retrieved 25 February 1998. Check date values in: |access-date= (help) 21.Jump up ^ "Julio Iglesias dice estar "enamorado" de República Dominicana". diariolibre.com. 21 October 2009. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 22.^ Jump up to: a b Pizano, Pedro. "Crooners and their Dictators". The Huffington Post. Retrieved 9 December 2012. 23.Jump up ^ "Julio Iglesias receives world record certificat in Beijing". Guinness World Record. 2 April 2013. Retrieved 24 December 2013. 24.Jump up ^ Gratereaux, Alexandra (24 April 2013). "Latin Songwriters Hall of Fame Opens Honoring Julio Iglesias, Jose Feliciano". foxnews.com. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 25.Jump up ^ Pajot, S. (12 December 2012). "Latin Songwriters Hall of Fame Launches in Miami, Announces 2013 Nominees". miaminewtimes.com. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 26.Jump up ^ "Julio Iglesias și Julio Iglesias Jr., primul concert împreună" (in Romanian). Observator. 14 May 2015. 27.Jump up ^ Lacey Rose (12 June 2006). "Home Improvements - Most Expensive Home In The U.S. 2006: South". www.forbes.com. Retrieved 12 June 2006. 28.Jump up ^ Sanchez, Mamen (20 September 2010). "Julio Iglesias & Miranda Rijnsburger: Married After 20 Years!". people.com. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 29.Jump up ^ Lewis, Christina S. N. (5 January 2008). "Iglesias tears down and rebuilds rather than settling on low price". dailyherald.com. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 30.Jump up ^ Owers, Paul (4 April 2012). "Report: Iglesias spends $15.2m for Miami-Dade home". sun-sentinel.com. Retrieved 30 November 2013. 31.Jump up ^ Brennan, Morgan (10 September 2012). "Inside Indian Creek Island, Miami's Billionaire Bunker". forbes.com. Retrieved 30 November 2013. External links Official website Julio Iglesias at the Internet Movie Database Wikimedia Commons has media related to Julio Iglesias. Preceded by Salomé with "Vivo cantando" Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest 1970 Succeeded by Karina with "En un mundo nuevo" Category:1943 births Category:English-language singers of Spain Category:American country singers Category:American country singer-songwriters Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 1970 Category:French-language singers Category:Galician people Category:German-language singers Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Latin Recording Academy Person of the Year honorees Category:Italian-language singers Category:Russian-language singers Category:Living people Category:Singers from Madrid Category:Portuguese-language singers Category:Real Madrid Castilla footballers Category:Spanish Eurovision Song Contest entrants Category:Spanish expatriates in the United States Category:Spanish footballers Category:Spanish Jews Category:Spanish male singers Category:Musicians from Miami Category:Spanish Roman Catholics Category:Spanish people of Jewish descent Category:Spanish people of Puerto Rican descent Category:Spanish pop singers Category:Latin pop singers Category:Latin Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:Naturalized citizens of the Dominican Republic Category:Songwriters from Florida Category:Latin music songwriters